harry potter
by Herms Malfoy
Summary: ¿Lord Voldemort a estado poseido por Salazar Slytherin?Ya falta poco para terminar el fic Capitulo 7 Dejad Reviews
1. capitulo 1

buenos dias chicos -dijo Hermione cuando llego a la mesa del gran comedor hola Hermi, te ves conteta -dijo Harry bueno es que hoy empiezan las clases -dijo Hermione no te entiendo Hermi eres la unica del colegio que tiene ganas que empieze las clases- dijo Ron- ¿y que tenemos a primera hora? Pues... tenemos pociones doble con slizerin -dijo Hermione mirando para la mesa de los slizerin concretamente a, Draco Malfoy, cuando encuentra sus ojos grises le lanza una sonrisa tierna y el chico hace lo mismo. Por suerte de ellos nadie se dio cuenta. No!!!! Pociones dobles y con las serpientes, es la peor clase que tenemos -se quijo Ron De que te quejas no tiene nada de malo -dijo Hermione y los dos chicos se la quedan mirando- bueno me voy tengo que ir a buscar la cartera que la e dejado en mi habitacion -y sale del gran comedor Esta chica esta cada dia más loca, mira que decir que no es mala la clase de pociones y encima con Malfoy por hay -dijo Harry Aunq llevan desde 5º curso muy raros esos dos -dijo Ron Tienes tazon, bueno esos dos cada dia estan peor -dijo Harry- y bamos para clase de pociones que se nos ara tarde y snape nos quitara puntos  
  
En ese momento Hermione estaba corriendo por los pasillos para no llegar tarde a classe pero se para a ver a Draco malfoy.  
  
Draky -dijo Hermione y se lanza en sus brazos hola Hermi -le dijo Draco - ¿que tal las vacaciones? Auq por las cartas que me as embiado supongo que te an ido bien si, pero te he echado de menos -dijo Hermione y le da un tierno beso en los labios yo tambien te he echado de menos -dijo Draco despues de darse el beso- bamos para clase que se nos hara tarde si tienes razon -dijo Hermione y le coje de la mano para ir para clase, pero antes de llegar se sueltan ya que no querian que nadie se enterara de su secreta relacion ¿Hermi donde te habias metido? -le pregunta Ron cuando llegan a la puerta de la mazmora - y tu malfoy largate Ron no te comportes asi, que me a ayudado ahora que por poco me caijo por las escaleras ¿no es verdad Dra....Malfoy?- le dijo Hermione Asi es Grenger pero no te acostumbres que sera la ultima vez -dijo Draco girandose y hiendo para donde estaba su grupo y poco despues entran en clase Hoy tendreis que hacer una pocion de curacion en parejas de dos y de diferente casa -dijo snape, pero solo se forma una pareja, Draco/Hermione, y todos se extrañan, menos snape ya que es el unico sabe de la relazion de ellos dos -es por hoy quiero las parejas ya -y todos se movieron aunq no le gustaba mucho la ideea de estar con un slizerion o un griffindor y se pusieron hacer la pocion.  
  
Los primeros que cabaron fueron, como no, Draco y Hermione.  
  
es una pocion exelente -dijo Snape -Draco, Grenger 50 puntos para vuestras casas recojed esto y ya os podeis ir si -dijieron los dos al unison y Hermione con un mobimiento de varita lo recoje todo en unos segundos y se fueron de la clase que bueno que snape nos deje salir -dijo Draco cojiendo de la cintura a Hermione tienes razon, en realidad es un buen profesor -dijo Hermione- ahora tenemos un rato para nosotros solos sin tenernos que escondernos- y se acerca a su cara y le da un beso apasionante. ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HERMIONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????? -se sintio un chillido detras Tenemos porblemas, creo que Wesley nos a descubierto -dijo Draco preocupado. ¿Por que chillas asi Ron? -dijo Hermione nerviosa ¿como por que chillo? Si te estabas besando con Malfoy -dijo enfadado Ron no lo estaba besando lo que pasa es que....haciendo la pocion le a entrado algo en el ojo y le estaba mirando a ver si se lo podia sacar-le mintio Hermione Si segurio y yo soy superman -dijo Ron que no se ceria la mentira de Hermione ¿y a ti que te impota lo que aga y deje de hacer? -le chillo Hermione- vamonos Draky - y los dos se fueron dejando solo a un Ron sorprendido. Hermi creo que te as pasao con Wesley -le dijo Draco Para nada, se lo tiene merezido por meterse en mi vida -dijo Hermione- aunq lo malo que por culpa de eso la gente se puede entrar de nuestra relacion y con eso Lucios -dijo preocupada No te procupes Hermi mi padre no te ara anada y más sabiendo quien es el tuyo, creo que asta se pondria contento -le dijo Draco tiernamente- Hermi vamos para clase que nos toca transformacion de nuevo juntos, este año todas las asignaturas son con griffindor Si tienes razon este año sera el mejor -dijo Hermione y se dirijen para clase, como siempre antes de llegar se sueltan de las manos y llegan a la clase.  
  
Al entrar, todos los miran mal  
  
Hermi creo que tenemos problemas.....Wesley se lo habra dicho a todo el mundo lo que a pasado -dijo Draco Creo que tienes razon - le dijo Hermione Hermione ¿desde cuando nos estas traizionando con Malfoy? - pregunto Ron Yo no e traicionado a nadie -dijo Hermione No ¿y lo tuyo con Malfoy que es? Si eso no es traicion no se que sera -dijo Harry Yo...yo no tengo nada con malfoy....- dijo Hermione nerviosa Y ¿por que te e visto besandote con el? -dijo Ron Ron te confundes ya te lo e dicho antes era que a Draky le habia entrado algo en el ojo y...-dijo Hermione pero se paro ya que habia llamado Draky ¿Entonces por que le llamas Draky? -le dijo Ron furioso bueno vale estoy con Draco Malfoy, ¿y que?, pero nadie en especial tu puede decir nada -dijo hermion enfadada, haciendo sorprender a todo el mundo- Ronald Wesley si no se te a olbidado el año pasado TU estabas con una Slizerin, concretamente con Pensy Parkinson ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!!!!!!!!????????? - chillaron todos ¿¿grenger como sabes eso??? -el chillo parkinson toda roja- ¿no te lo abra dicho Ronald? Parkinson Ron no me a dicho nada, yo os vi una noche entrar en la sala comun de slizerin besandoos y diciendo lo muchos que os queriais -dijo Hermione ¿Y tu que hacias en la sala de slizerin? -le chillo Goyle Goyle sabes que yo no soy un santo y Hermi mucho menos -digo Draco Eso no contesta a la pregunta de Goyle -le dijo Parkinson Bueno draky me daba las contraseñas de la entrada y ya pasada la noche salia de mi sala y me iba a la de draky y pasabamos las noches juntos asta que nos pillaron -dijo Hermione ¿que os pillaron? ¿y quien fue?- dijo Harry bueno...fue Snape -dijo Draco y desde ese dia no e ido más a la sala de slizerin si no que Draky venia a la de griffindor -dijo Hermione- y ahora si algien más se entera de algo preparaos para lo peor -acabo de decir en tono amenazador ¿que nos puede hacer una sangre sucia como tu? -dijo parkinson pency para tu informacion Hermi es adoptada y sabemos quienes son sus padres, bueno solo sabemos quien es el padre y el es un mago y de los más poderosos inclusa más que dambeldore -dijo Draco draky tiene razon aunq solo yo draky sabemos quien es mi padre de verdad y creo que os sorprenderiais, ni el mismitisimo dambeldore sabe quien es. Lo que no entiendo es que me aigan puesto en Griffindore, siendo mi padres de Slizerin -dijo Hermione ¿y se puede saber quien es?-pregunto Harry pues no y creo que os sorprenderiais al saber quien es -dijoi Hermione Hermi creo que estas hablando más de lo que tienen que saber -le dijo Draco Tienes razon me voy a mi sitio nos vemos luego que por ay biene Mc Goonagal- y se va a un sitio que esta bazio y llega Mc Gonagal Buenos dias alumnos - dijo Mc Gonagal Buenos dias profesora -dijieron todos Y empezaron hacer la clase y la profesora les enseño un hechizo para que conviertan cualquier objeto en una copia suya, media hora despues de eso aparece Flich con la sra Noris señora Mc Gonagal Draco Malfoy y Hermion Grenger tienen que salir de clase, lucios le a venido a decir una cosa importante Flinch estan en medio de una clase ya iran luego Pero tienen permiso del director De acuerdo, grenger, malfoy os podeis retirar De acuerdo -y los dos salen de clase lo más rapido posible ¿que quera ahora tu padre draky? -le pregunto Hermione no se a lo mejor tu padre necesite algo de nosotros -dijo Draco y a lo legos ven a Lucius - papa -chillo el chico y los dos van corriendo hola chicos, os e venido a decir que esta noche hay una fiesta en honor vuestro hoy es el gran dia- dijo lucios feliz hacia tiempo que esperava que llegase, lo raro es que mi padre no lo aiga echo antes -dijo Hermione bueno es que antes herais demasiado jovenes - dijo lucios- y me podeis aclarar que son esos rumores que he sentido al llegar ¿que rumores? -dijieron los dos a la vez he sentido que vosotros dos estais juntos- al escuchar eso Hermione y Draco se ponen nerviosos y lucios rie de la reacion de los dos - ¿es verdad eso? La verdad lucius es que.... si es verdad, llevamos juntos desde que descubrimos quien era mi padre -dijo Hermione Me alegro por vosotros haceis una buena pareja -dijo lucius -bueno eso es todo, y no os olbideis de la fiesta de esta noche ir a las 21:00 y os informaremos de un ataque en Hogsmeade y Draco informa a los de slizerin que no falte ninguno ellos que vengan a las 22:00, hoy presentaremos a Hermione como la hija de nuestro señor cojed el trasportador del bosque prohibido y ahora para clase a Draco diselo tambien a severus que no lo e querido molestar De acuerdo -dijieron los dos y se dirijieron para clase Hermi hoy dejaras a todos con la boca abierta en la fiesta, nadie se imagina que eres la hija de Lord Voldemort -dijo Draco cojiendola de la cintura  
  
Wolaaaaa!!!!!! Este es mi primer Fic de Harry potter espero que os guste. 


	2. capitulo 2

Tienes razon hoy todos se enteraran de quien soy - dijo Hermione- ahora lo malo es Potter y Wesley no pararan de preguntarme por que me a llamado Lucius No te procupes si quieres vienes con migo para informar de la fiesta- dijo Draco Si, pero no dijas de quien soy hasta llegar a la fiesta -dijo Hermione y llega a la clase- ya estamos aqui profesora Entrad y poneos en su sitio -dijo la profesora y los dos se van a su sitio - ¿algien sabe para que sirve el hechizo transanimal ?- pregunto y solo se levantan dos manos la de Hermione (como no) y la de Draco - haber sra Grenger. Transanimal es un hechizo prohibido por el ministro de magia, solo se conoze a una persona capaz de hacerlo ya que es muy complicado de realizar. Este hechizo sirve para transformar a una persona viva en un animal, despues de lanzar ese hechizo la persona afectada no se combierte más en humano -dijo Hermione Muy bien sra Grenger 10 puntos para su casa- dijo la profesora y suena la campana - muy bien la clase a terminado, quiero para la semana que biene dos pergaminos sobre el hechizo transanimal, ya os podeis ir- y la profesora se va Slizerin esperad un momento -dijo Draco y llega Hermione por detras y le da un pequeño beso en los labios- Hermi ¿te quedas o te vas? Me quedo -dijo Hermione y todos los de griffindor salen de clase Grenger te puedes ir no es de tu interes -dijo uno de slizerin Para tu informacion estoy enterada de TODO lo que tine que decir Draco -dijo Hermione, haciendo que todos se sorprendan- Draky empieza Bueno chicos esta noche hay una fiesta donde siempre no podeis faltar por nada del mundo ya que, hay dos sorpresas- dijo Draco- la fiesta es a las 22:00 cojed el transportador del bosque proibido ¿Y como es que granger sabe de esto? No eres mortifego -pregunto parkinson invitacion especial de Voldemord -dijo Hermione- ya os enterareis esta noche no me dijas que as salido del bando de Potter - dijo parkinson más o menos, pero eso se vera esta noche, más de uno se llebara una sorpresa, pero no voy a decir nada quiero que sea una sorpresa -dijo Hermione ya os podeis retirar, pero antes de todo quiero que os porteis bien con Hermione si no quereis rezibir un crucios -dijo Draco ¿de quien Draco de ti? -dijo pensy no precisamente. Seria el triple o más de fuerte, pero todo se vera en la fiesta -dijo Draco al escuchar eso todos se asustan y deciden hacerle caso a Draco- ¿Hermi te vienes? se lo voy a comunicar a Snape claro, quiero ver la cara que hace cuando se entere de quien es la sabelotodo -dijo Hermione ¿se lo vas a decir ahora?- dijo Draco si por si acaso le da un ataque aqui tenemos una enfermeria -dijo Hermione tienes razon a mi por poco me da uno cuando me entere -dijo Draco si te tendrias que haber visto la cara- dijo Hermione riendo si, la sangre sucia sabelotodo, amiga de potter y rata de biblioteca hija del mismisimo lord voldemort, al principio parece un chiste pero despues te sorprendes, por que estaba sentado si no me caigo de la impresion -dijo Draco tocando a la puerta del despacho de snape adelate- se siente detras de la puerta y entran Draco y Hermione- ¿que quereis ahora? Por lo que e sentido ya han decubierto lo vuestro -dijo riendo asi es nos an decubierto -dijo Hermione e sentido que Lucius a estado aqui, raro que al decubrir lo vuestro no aiga matado a Grenger -dijo snape snape, lucius no me puede matar, en menos de dos segundos lo matarian -dijo Hermione ¿por quien?¿por Potter o Dambeldore? -dijo snape riendo por ninguno de los dos, lo mataria Voldemort -dijo Draco serio imposible mi señor no defiende a los sangres sucias -dijo snape casi riendo a los sangre sucias no pero a su hija si -dijo Hermione y snape para de reir de golpe- tienes que saber que soy de sangre limpia lo descubrimos Draco y yo cuando "dejemos" los insultos ¿entonces tu eres la hija que dejo a unos muggles un dia antes de derrotar a los Potters?- dijo snape sorprendido asi es la mismitisima de carne y hueso -dijo Draco y snape se queda de piedra como si le acabaran de hacer un petrificus totalus eso...eso es imposible si fuera asi tu tendrias que estar en slizerin -dijo snape si pero tu sabes como son los de slizerin toda persona que no sea de sangre limpia no sirbe para esa casa y en esos tiempos yo no sabia que era adoptada ni nada por el estilo, y esto ninguna palabra a nadie y menos al director -dijo Hermione a snape la razon por la cual emos venido a sido para decirte que hay una fiesta esta noche a las 22:00, coje el transportador del bosque proibido y te llebara directamente espera a los demas, Draco y yo nos iremos una hora antes para que nos dijan que tenemos que hacer este fin de semana -dijo Hermione- bueno yo me voy potter y wesley estaran procupados por mi, esos tontos creen que no me puedo cuidar sola, draky nos vemos luego - le da un pequeño beso en los labios y se va al gran comedor Draco no te meteras en un lio cuando el señor se entere de insultastes a su unica hija -dijo snape No te procupes el lo sabe todo incluso de que somos pareja -dijo Draco- bueno me voy y recuerda la fiesta de esta noche, presentaran a Hermione como la hija de voldemord y nos marcaran a los dos antes de matar a Potter- y sale del despacho Hola po..Harry Ron -dijo Hermione al entrar al gran comedor Hola Hermi ¿estas bien? -pregunto Harry Si estoy mejor que nunca, ¿por que iba a estar mal?- pregunto Hermione No se como antes te as ido con ese huron de malfoy hablar con su padre pensabamos que te podia haber echo alguna cosa -dijo Ron RON NO INSULTES A DRACO -chillo Hermione - y despues Lucus no me aria nada, eso si no quiere tener problemas y hasta se a alegrado de saber lo mio con Draco - dijo Hermione, al escucha eso Ron y Harry se sorprenden ¿Y que queria el sr malfoy? -pregunto Harry nada, asuntos familiares, lucius solo a venido por un encargo de mi padre - dijo Hermione- bueno dejad de hablar de eso y a comer que tengo hambre- y se puso a comer y ahora que pienso Hermi ¿por que te as quedado con lo slizerins cuando querian hablar solos? -pregunto Harry ¿es verdad? Y tambien llamas al padre de tu noviete por su nombre -dijo Ron POTTER, WESLEY DEJAD DE METEOS EN MI VIDA, OS ENFADAIS POR QUE ESTOY CON DRACO MALFOY, Y AHORA NO PARAIS DE HACER PREGUNTAS ESTUPIDAS. OLBIDATME, NO OS QUIERO VER MÁS, PREFIERO MIL VEZES MÁS A TODOS LOS SLIZERINS QUE A DOS PATETICOS COM0 VOSOTROS -chillo Hermione Grnger ¿te estan haciendo algo potter y wesley? -pregunto Blaise Zabini (no estoy segura de que sea asi pero bueno) un chico de slizerin y amigo de Draco No te procupes Zabini no me an echo nada, pero gracias- le dijo Hermione con una sonrrisa en la cara- ¿sabes donde esta Draco? Esta en la sala comun -dijo Zabini Me darias la contraseña -dijo Hermione con cara de niña pequeña No te dare una cosa mejor, te dare el pribilejio de acompañarte yo mismo a la sala comun - dijo Zabani- no quiero pensar que estos dos -señalando a Harry y Ron- te sigan y te moleste Gracias Zabani es muy amable de tu parte- dijo Hermione Llamame Blaise De acuerdo pero tu me llamas Hermione- y los dos salieron del gran comedor dejando a los de grifindor boquiabierta Hermione esta muy rara, se hace novia de ese huron de malfoy, se va hablar con el padre de malfoy, se lleva bien con los slizerins, nos grita y ahora le dejan entrar en su sala -dijo Ron Tienes razon si no la conoziera diria que es una mortifega -dijo Harry Hermione mortifega.....jejeje......antes vemos a Malfoy...jejeje...en la casa de Griffindore -dijo Ron riendo a más no poder Blaise dime la razon por la cual me quieres acompañar a la sala de slizerin y no me as dado la contraseña y ya esta -dijo Hermione- y se que tampoco es por que Draco aiga dicho que os lleveis bien con migo Tienes un buen sentido para detectar las mentiras, serias una buena mortifega, tienes razon solo te acompaño para preguntarte ¿como es que TU eres invitada especial en la fiesta de esta noche? Y encima invitacion de mi señor Vale te lo dijo si prometes no decirselo a nadie o montar un escandalo, aunq esta noche todos los mortifegos se enteraran De acuerdo prometo no decirselo a nadie y ahora no dijas que es por que eres la novia de Draco por que si es por eso su padre te mataria No voy a la fiesta por que soy la novia de Draco, ni mucho menos, y lucius no me puede matar, por una lado parkinson lo a dicho antes ¿has salido del la banda de potter? -dijo el chico sorprendido asi es, me he convertido en mortifera algo especial ¿especial? ¿que quieres decir con eso? Que nadie en millones de años sabria que Hermione granger, chica de griffindore, amiga de potter y persona que queria a los muggles, sea la hija del gran Voldemort -al decir eso Blaise se pone a reir Tu hija de voldemort...jajaja... es el chiste más gracioso que me an dicho en mi vida...jajajaja- pero se para de golpe- ahora que pienso, mi padre una vez me dijo que mi señor tenia una hija y que la habia dejado con unos Muggles pero no sabia el apellido y que a lo más seguro es que este en griffindore, ¿entonces eres tu? Asi es la misma de carne y hueso- dijo Hermione riendo al ver la cara de Blaise que estava en shock- esta noche en la fiesta se enterara todo el mundo Pero si es asi todos los de slizerins estaremos muertos por haberte insultado y el primero de todos sera Draco es quien más se a pasado Blaise no te preocupes no os pasara nada, tienes que apensar que no sabiais quien era- dijo Hermione y se mira el relog- MIRA QUE HORA ES, LLEGAREMOS TARDE A CLASE, BLEISE NOS VEMOS LUEGO, NO LE DIJAS NADA A NADIE DE LO QUE TE E DICHO QUE QUIERO VER LAS CARAS DE LA GENTE AL DESCUBRIRLO NOS VEMOS EN LA FIESTA -dijo Hermione y se va corriendo para clase  
  
Al llegar a clase se econtro con Harry y Ron.  
  
Hermione queremos hablar contigo - dijo Ron Lo siento pero yo no quiero hablar con ustedes, ahora dejadme entrar en clase Hermione hasta que no hables con nosotros no vas a entrar -dijo Harry ¿Hermi te estan haciendo algo estos dos? -dijo una voz por detras lo que pasa que estos dos no me dejan entrar en clase, quieren hablar conmigo tanto si como no que pasa que el cara rajada potter y el pobreton wesley estan celosos por que esta conmigo -dijo Draco burlandose malfoy tu no te metas en esto, no te importa -dijo Ron wesley para tu informacion si tiene que ver con Hermione me importa todo. Me tengo que preocupar por mi chica, no qiero que nada malo le pase -dijo Draco y le coje de la cintura- ahora apartaos del medio si no quieres que os pase algo- y los dos se apartan gracias draky as aparecido en el mejor momento -dijo Hermione danole un pequeño beso en los labios no te procupes yo estare donde me necesites, aunq tenga que ir a la otra punta del mundo - dijo el rubio muy tierno eso es lo que me gusta de ti que siempre me proteges y eres muy tierno conmigo- y los dos se sentaron en la misma mesa y empiezo la clase de historia de la magia. 


	3. capitulo 3

Al llegar a clase se encontró con Harry y Ron.  
  
- Hermione, queremos hablar contigo - pidió Ron.  
  
- Lo siento, pero yo no quiero hablar con ustedes. Ahora dejadme entrar a la clase.  
  
- Hermione, hasta que no hables con nosotros, no vas a entrar -dijo Harry tangentemente.  
  
- Hermi. ¿Te están haciendo algo estos dos? - dijo una voz por detrás.  
  
- Lo que pasa que estos dos no me dejan entrar en clase, quieren hablar conmigo tanto si como no.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? ¿El cara rajada Potter y el pobretón Weasley están celosos por que estas conmigo? - dijo Draco burlándose.  
  
- Malfoy, tú no te metas en esto. No te importa -dijo Ron firme.  
  
- Weasley. para tu información, si tiene que ver con Hermione, me importa todo. Me tengo que preocupar por mi chica, no quiero que nada malo le pase - dijo Draco pasándole un brazo a Hermione por la cintura - ahora apartaos del medio si no queréis que os pase algo - Dijo Draco firmemente. Después de un segundo de titubeo de parte de los dos, se apartaron refunfuñando.  
  
- Gracias Draky, has aparecido en el mejor momento -dijo Hermione dándole a Draco un pequeño beso en los labios.  
  
- No te preocupes, yo estaré donde me necesites, aunque tenga que ir a la otra punta del mundo - dijo el rubio muy tierno.  
  
- Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, que siempre me proteges y eres muy tierno conmigo - cuando se sentaron juntos inmediatamente empezó la clase de historia de la magia.  
  
En esa clase Draco y Hermione nunca se habían divertido tanto, ya que aunque raro que pareciera, Hermione no estaba prestando atención en clase y no paraba de hablar con Draco de lo que habían hecho ese verano, hasta que el profesor les llamo la atención y les quito 10 puntos a cada casa. Todos se extrañaron porque Draco y Hermione siempre prestaban atención en clase por muy aburrida que fuera. Aparte de ese incidente, no pasó nada más en las clases que faltaban. Aunque Ron y Harry no paraban de insistir en hablar con Hermione en ese momento siempre aparecían Draco o Bleise, hasta llegar la hora en la cual Draco y Hermione habían quedado para irse a esa reunión/fiesta.  
  
- Draky, vamos tirando, a mi padre no le gusta esperar -dijo Hermione  
  
- Si, tienes razón - dijo Draco agarrándola por la cintura- vamos ya para el traslador.  
  
Llegaron al bosque prohibido y encontraron el traslador. Después de tocarlo, aparecieron al lado de un mini-castillo, en el cual había un letrero con una serpiente enrollada por los lados que ponía "Malfoy". Los chicos se sorprendieron.  
  
- No sabía que la reunión se haría en mi castillo - dijo Draco cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Lucius y a Narcissa Malfoy  
  
- Chicos, os estábamos esperando - dijo Lucius -. Lord Voldemort está en la sala Malfoy. Draco ya sabes cual es, id tirando. Tu madre y yo iremos más tarde  
  
-De acuerdo - dijo Draco inmediatamente - Hermi, vamos. Te enseño donde está la sala  
  
- y los dos se dirigieron a la sala. En el camino ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra hasta llegar a la sala, la cual después de abrirla se vio un hombre alto, con los ojos rojizos y una piel pálida mirando por un gran ventanal de la lujosa habitación.  
  
- ¡Papá! ¡Ya estamos aquí! - dijo Hermione alegre desde la entrada. El hombre se giró rápidamente para ver a los dos jóvenes.  
  
- ¡Hola, chicos! Me alegro de que hubieseis llegado, me he enterado de que mañana domingo hay una salida a Hogsmeda y he pensado que os podríais divertir con Potter y sus amigos.  
  
- Tienes razón. ya pensaba que me iba a aburrir - dijo Hermione con cara de auto eficiencia - y ahora me tenéis a mi, sé a todos los sitios en los cuales él va normalmente. El ataque podría ser a las doce, ya que a esa hora esta en las 3 escobas y no habría mucha gente para podernos mover mejor. Ahora la pregunta es: ¿de qué manera atacamos?  
  
- Hija eso es muy fácil, de la manera que se sepa por todo Hogsmeade. Dejando mi marca en el cielo y todos se asusten.  
  
- Será la mejor forma y la más divertida al ver la cara de toda la gente -dijo Draco, por detrás se le acercaron dos personas: Lucius y Narcissa.  
  
- Entonces. ¿ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer mañana? -preguntó Lucius.  
  
- Si ya está - dijo Hermione -, el plan es muy fácil.  
  
- Eso era todo ¿no señor?  
  
- Así es Lucius, ya os podéis retirar -dijo Voldemort.  
  
- Chicos dentro de 10 minutos id par la entrada por que vendrán los que faltan- dijo Narcissa.  
  
- De acuerdo - dijeron los dos al unísono y salieron de la sala.  
  
- Hermi, ¿dónde te apetece ir? -dijo Draco cerrando la puerta de la sala, una vez a fuera.  
  
- No sé. estamos en tu casa, ¿qué tal si vamos a tu habitación? - Replicó Hermione con una sonrisa picara.  
  
- Vamos, pero no creo que nos dé tiempo - dijo Draco muy sensual y acercándose mucho a Hermione. Seguido la besó apasionadamente- éste es mi cuarto, entremos abrió la puerta y los dos entraron. Una vez cerrada la puerta, se tumbaron en la cama.  
  
Cuando los dos ya estaban totalmente acostados, se empezaron a besar más apasionadamente. Draco empezó a bajar hacia el cuello de Hermione, donde le dejó un chapetón y los dos se quitaron las túnicas hasta que se tuvieron que parar ya que tocaron a la puerta.  
  
- Hermione, Draco, bajad rápido. Los invitados están apunto de llegar -dijo Narcissa detrás de la puerta.  
  
- Si, mamá. Ahora bajamos - dijo Draco- Hermi. Continuamos luego con lo que estamos haciendo, ¿Si? - y le dió un largo beso como disculpa.  
  
- De acuerdo -dijo Hermione poniéndose su túnica. Cuando ya estuvieron arreglados, los dos bajaron a saludar a los invitados.  
  
Cuando Draco y Hermione llegaron a la entrada, no tardaron mucho en llegar los invitados. Más de uno (para no decir todos) se sorprendieron de ver a Hermione en la fiesta. Cuando ya todos llegaron todos se fueron a la sala Malfoy ya que era la más grande y cómoda de todas. Los primeros del grupo eran Lucius y Narcisa. Hermione y Draco iban detrás muy juntos; Draco tenía a Hermione agarrada de la cintura.  
  
Todos estaban extrañados ya que los mortífagos que iban a Hogwarts, sabían que Draco y Hermione se habían llevado mal desde el primer día en que se conocieron. Parecían otras personas. Los otros no sabían que Draco tenía novia, pero nadie dijo nada. Ni siquiera algún Slytherin llamó a Hermione sangre sucia.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la sala todos, con excepción de los que iban a primera fila (Lucius, Narcisa, Hermione y Draco) se pusieron tensos y nerviosos  
  
- Señor. Ya han llegado todos - dijo Lucius y Lord Voldemort se dió la vuelta para estar cara a cara con sus seguidores.  
  
- Bienvenidos mis más queridos Mortífagos. Os he reunido aquí para informaros de dos cosas. La primera de todas y más importante es que ya he encontrado a mi hija que dejé con Muggles- Fue interrumpido por unos suaves murmullos- y segundo, se unirán a nuestra causa dos personas más.  
  
Hubo gente que se sorprendió ya que hacía tiempo que no había nuevos seguidores.  
  
- Os presento a mi hija Hermione y a su prometido Draco Malfoy -dijo el Señor Oscuro con aire solemne.  
  
Espero que os haiga gustado este capitulo, si algien a leido el capitulo que tengo en Asuka se abra dado cuenta que esta retocado, eso es gracias a una amiga que se a leido el fic y me a ayudado en este capitulo espero que en los siguientes tambien lo haga me gusta mucho como sale el capitulo gracias a su ayuda.  
  
Nessa4: Gracias por querer ayudarme, pero alguien se me ofrecio antes, pero igual mente gracias, espero que sigas leiendo el fic  
  
Me he dado cuenta de que a la gente no le gusta dejar Review o que a nadie le gusta mi historia ;_; pero me conformo de que por lo meno una o dos personas la lea  
  
ADIOS  
Herms Malfoy 


	4. capitulo 4

Los mortífagos de Slytherin estaban petrificados ante la noticia de que Hermione era la hija del señor Oscuro. Reaccionaron así por que nunca se habrían imaginado que Lord Voldemort haya sido capaz de dejar a su hija con muggles. Los muggles que decía que tanto odiaba.  
  
- Pero papá... Yo y Draco no hemos pensado en casarnos... Aún. - Dijo Hermione, añadiendo la última palabra en un susurro para que nadie se percatara de ella.  
  
- Lo sé, pequeña. Eso no quiere decir que te casarás mañana mismo. Lucius, Narcisa y yo hemos hablado. Nos hemos dado cuenta que vuestra relación va bastante bien. - dijo Lord Voldemort.  
  
- Por mi está bien, pero también lo tiene que decidir Draco. - Dijo Hermione, después de una pausa, mirando a Draco.  
  
- A mi también me parece bien -dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
- Perdón mi señor. Pero, las dos personas que marcará hoy, ¿no serán por casualidad Draco y Hermione? - dijo Snape. Fue el único que no se quedó en estado de shock.  
  
- Así es Severus. Llevan tiempo diciéndome que se querían unir con nosotros. Eso fue hace dos años y siguen insistiendo hasta el día de hoy. - Draco y Hermione se giraron discretamente para ver la cara de su profesor. Los dos empezaron a reír por lo bajo al ver la cara de todos. Tuvieron que aguantar el ataque de risa que les vino al ver la cara de los Slytherins que parecían petrificados añadiendo una cara de puro horror.  
  
Poco a poco a todos se les fue quitando la cara de sorpresa y horror.  
  
- Slytherins, chicos, no ha sido para tanto - dijo Hermione exasperada.  
  
- ¿Qué no ha sido para tanto? Nos acabamos de enterar de que tú, Granger, eres la hija de nuestro señor, prometida de Malfoy y por si fuera poco, que hoy te convertirás en mortífaga. - dijo Marcus Flint apunto de un ataque de nervios(N/A ya se que Marcus Flint a salido del colegio pero cuando estaba dentro también la insultaba, pienso yo)- Te hemos insultado desde el primer día de colegio. Estamos muertos.  
  
- No os preocupéis, estáis todos perdonados. No sabíais quien era yo -dijo Hermione - Por favor no lleguen con el cuento a Potter y a Weasley, por lo menos hasta mañana, en el ataque de Hogsmeade. - dijo con malicia.  
  
- Ahora que está todo dicho, adelantaos chicos. - Dijo Lord Voldemort. Draco y Hermione se adelantaron hasta quedar al lado del poderoso. - Ahora repetid con migo: Nosotros nos ofrecemos firmemente a ser leales a nuestro propósito de limpiar al mundo de las sangres sucias y a nuestro señor, Lord Voldemort.  
  
- Nosotros nos ofrecemos firmemente a ser leales a propósito de limpiar al mundo de las sangres sucias y a nuestro señor, Lord Voldemort - Repitieron los dos al unísono. Acto seguido Lord Voldemort les apuntó con la varita y murmuró algo inteligible. De la varita salieron unas luces blancas y negras.  
  
Como si se trataran de pequeñas serpientes, empezaron a trazar líneas que no se entendían en el principio, pero después se pudo apreciar una calavera con una serpiente saliendo de la boca. Hermione se quedó admirando la marca por unos momentos. Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos bruscamente.  
  
- Chicos, estoy orgulloso de vosotros por haberos convertido en mortífagos- dijo Lord Voldemort.  
  
- Gracias papá, es un orgullo para mi -dijo Hermione  
  
- Por último, mortífagos de Hogwarts, escuchadme: no quiero que os comportéis con Hermione como si fuese nuestra amiga. No le deis ningún trato en especial. Ya pueden retirarse. -dijo el Señor Oscuro.  
  
- Si, papá. Nos vemos mañana en Hogsmeade. - Y los mortífagos pertenecientes al área de Hogwarts salieron de la sala. Fueron transportados al castillo por el traslador que utilizaron antes.  
  
Ya en Hogwarts nadie dijo nada. Muchos estaban demasiado traumatizados para pensar en otra cosa que en las noticias que les habían dado hace poco.  
  
En las escaleras de la entrada se separaron, Hermione tenía que ir por un camino diferente.  
  
- Bueno. nos vemos -dijo Hermione apenada de que se terminara tan rápido el encuentro - hasta mañana, nos vemos en Hogsmeade. Draky, ¿me esperas mañana? Así me voy contigo en el carruaje para Hogsmeade. - Sin esperar respuesta, le dio un beso y se fue.  
  
Cuando Hermione llegó a su habitación inmediatamente Lavender y Parvati dejaron de hablar cuando la vieron entrar.  
  
- Hermione, ¿dónde has estado? - le preguntó Lavender- no te hemos visto desde la hora de cenar. De eso hace como unas 5 horas.  
  
- No os importa -dijo Hermione seria mientras se quitaba la túnica. - Seguro que has estado con Malfoy -dijo Parvati tratando de que a Hermione se le escapara alguna información.  
  
- Si, he estado con él y con algún que otro Slytherin. -dijo Hermione entrando al baño para que no le vean el tatuaje recién hecho. Las dos chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta.  
  
- ¿No se supone que tú te llevas mal con los Slytherins? -dijo Parvati cuando Hermione salió del baño. Pero para la mala suerte de Hermione, se le vio un trozo pequeño del tatuaje ya que el pijama no se lo tapaba todo el brazo - Hermione ¿desde cuando tienes ese tatuaje?  
  
- Me lo hice este verano -dijo un tanto nerviosa.  
  
- ¿Lo podemos ver? -dijeron las dos a la vez  
  
- ¡NO! ¡Y DEJADME EN PAZ DE UNA VEZ! - Gritó Hermione, se tumbó en la cama bruscamente y cerró su dosel. Mucho después del incidente, seguía pensando en lo que le pasaba. Nunca antes había reaccionado así. Tenía que controlarse o todo se vendría abajo.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-  
  
wola!!!!!!!!  
  
Espero que os haiga gustado ese capitulo.  
  
Como en el capitulo anterior le doy las gracias a mi amiga por ayudarme acer el capitulo ya que yo sola me saldria un poco raro y con muchas faltas soy un desastre ^__^U  
  
Toy depre nadie se a molestado a mandarme n siquiera un Review ;__; parece que esta historia no tiene mucha gracia y si no llega ningun Review pronto voy a dejar la historia a medio hacer  
  
Adios!!!! 


	5. capitulo 5

Esa noche Hermione no durmió muy bien. Tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento sus compañeras de habitación podían levantarse solamente para ver su tatuaje mientras ella estaba desprotegida. Para suerte de ella, no pasó nada.  
  
Cuando Hermione, Lavender y Parvati se despertaron, las dos últimas no paraban de molestar a Hermione para que les enseñara el tatuaje.  
  
-Anda Hermione, enséñanos el tatuaje -le dijo Lavender con tono de súplica, mientras bajaban las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas.  
  
-¡OS HE DICHO QUE NO! ¡Y NO ME MOLESTEN MÁS!- chilló ya harta Hermione. Salió de la sala común sin siquiera molestarse en saludar a Ron y a Harry.  
  
-Chicas, ¿Qué le habéis echo a Hermione para que esté tan molesta?-pregunto Ron a Lavender y a Parvati.  
  
-Nada, solo le hemos dicho que nos enseñe el tatuaje que tiene en el brazo...  
  
-¿HERMIONE TIENE UN TATUAJE? - preguntaron Harry y Ron alarmados.  
  
-Si, se lo vimos ayer. Aunque no nos lo ha querido enseñar -dijo Parvati, pero esas últimas palabras los chicos no las escucharon ya que se habían ido corriendo en busca de Hermione. Cuando llegaron al gran comedor, vieron como Hermione estaba hablando con su novio Draco y algún que otro Slytherin amigablemente sin insultos y riendo. Los de las casa de la serpiente callaron al ver que los dos Griffindors se estaban acercando.  
  
-Herms, ¿que haces hablando con estos imbéciles de Slytherin? - le reprochó Ron.  
  
-Eso, a ti Weasley, no te importa y estos imbéciles, como tú les llamas, son más agradables y divertidos que tú y Potter. Ahora, ¿nos podríais dejar en paz?- dijo Hermione. Estaba decidida a cortar su amistad con sus ex mejores amigos.  
  
Al escuchar eso los alumnos y los profesores del gran comedor se quedaron parados. Dumbledore le echó una sonrisa al grupo que estaba hablando.  
  
-Pero Herms... Los Slytherins siempre te han estado molestando -dijo Ron.  
  
-Weasley, no todos los Slytherins son tan malos, tienes que pensar que mi padre era y será de Slytherin -dijo Hermione en tono de misterio.  
  
-Hermione... Hablando de tu padre, ¿nos vas a decir quien es? -preguntó Harry muy intrigado.  
  
-Potter, te voy a dar dos pistas- al decir eso todos los Slytherins la miraron con temor- te viste con él en primero, en segundo, en cuarto lo viste personalmente, en quinto estubo muy cerca de ti, y en sexto curso se las vieron ustedes dos. Me parece que su nombre te suena, es.... Tom Riddle -dijo Hermione con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara al igual que los demás Slytherins.  
  
Todo el mundo al escuchar eso se quedó en silencio, sabían que Tom Riddle era el nombre muggle de nada más y nada menos que Lord Voldemort. El más sorprendido sin dudarlo era Harry. No se podía ni imaginar que su mejor amiga fuera una traidora.  
  
-Her-Hermione... n-no puede ser... no nos puedes haber traicionado... ¿verdad? -dijo Ron. No podía creerlo... Quería que todo fuese mentira.  
  
-Seguro que el imbésil de Malfoy te ha lavado la cabeza para que te unas a Voldemort y te ha dicho que era tu padre -le dijo Harry  
  
-Harry, Harry, Harry... Draco no me lavó la cabeza para que me uniera a mi padre. Fui yo quien se la lavó a él. Draco, aquí presente, se quería hacer auror.- al escuchar eso todos se quedaron más parados que antes- Draco no podía traicionar ni a Lucius ni a Narcisa. Y no creo que el propio Voldemort ande diciendo mentiras por ahí.-dijo Hermione, pero fue molestada  
  
-Harry... - Dijo Dumbledore acercándose, había estado escuchando toda la conversación - Hermione tiene razón. Su padre de verdad es Tom, pero, por alguna razón que desconozco, dejó a Hermione a unos muggles antes de que él asesinara a tus padres. -Luego de una pausa, añadió - Ahora los de tercero que quieran ir a Hogsmeade, alístense ahora. Tanto quieran, como no quieran, os tengo una sorpresita- y todos salieron, después de un guiño amistoso del director, rumbo Hogsmeade.  
  
Al llegar, todos miraban a Hermione con miedo. Ella no se inmutaba, es más, ella casi llegaba a disfrutarlo. Junto a los Slytherins, fueron a un escondite para preparar el plan.  
  
El plan lo hizo Hermione. Distribuyó a todos en diferentes bandas y en grupos pequeños por todo Hogsmeade. Al final, sólo se quedó Draco y ella, con el grupo de tres mayores que vendrían a la hora del ataque. Estos magos eran Lucius, Narcissa y Voldemort.  
  
Cuando todos sabían lo que tenían que hacer, y solo faltaban cinco minutos para el ataque, se fueron distribuyendo quedándose solos Draco y Hermione.  
  
-¿Herms, estás segura de esto? Si tu padre lo descubre antes de tiempo, te puede matar. -dijo Draco con preocupación  
  
-Draco, no te preocupes. Llevamos fingiendo más de dos años, esto no puede fallar ahora. -dijo Hermione. Esbozó una sonrisa para tranquilizar a Draco- vamos, le he enviado una lechuza a tus padres para que sepan lo que tienen que hacer.  
  
Los dos salieron del escondite. Se dirigieron a las tres escobas. Al llegar ya era la hora del ataque. Draco lanzó un hechizo en al aire,("Morsmordre") para que aparezca la marca mortífaga. Inmediatamente apareció Voldemort, Narcissa y Lucius. Éste último le dirigió una sonrisa a Hermione para hacerle entender que todo estaba preparado.  
  
No tuvieron que esperar mucho para ver la reacción del pueblo delante de la marca. Harry no tardó en aparecerse junto con Ron que venía atrás de él, más pálido de lo normal.  
  
-Pequeño Potter, veo que as venido a darme la bienvenida -le dijo Voldemort en tono burlón.  
  
-¡No dejaré que le laves el cerebro a Hermione! ¡Aunque sea lo último que haga! -le gritó Harry.  
  
-Potter. Yo no le he hecho nada a mi pequeña. Ella misma me ha insistido en querer unirse a mí. -dijo Voldemort sonriendo.  
  
Tanto Draco como Hermione vieron a lo lejos como llegaban corriendo los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Al verlos, Hermione le hizo una señal a Lucius y a Narcisa para que estén preparados para atacar.  
  
-Veo que tenemos compañía -dijo Voldemort sonriendo aún más.  
  
-Así es Voldemort, nunca te liberarás de nosotros. -dijo Tonks decidida. Miró de soslayo a Hermione y le lanzó una sonrisa- Veo que ya has encontrado a tu hija.  
  
-Así es. Como puedes ver, se ha unido a mí. Es una chica muy inteligente. -dijo Voldemort, la sonrisa no había desaparecido.  
  
-A la de tres, una, dos... ¡TRES! - gritó Hermione  
  
-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!-gritaron a la vez Draco, Lucius, Narcissa, Hermione y todos los miembros de la orden del fénix, dejando a todos boquiabiertos.  
  
/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/ \_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\  
  
Wolaaaaa!!!!!  
  
Espero que hos haiga gustado este capitulo. La verdad es que hasta yo misma me e sorprendido con el final del capitulo, en realidad el final iba a ser todo lo contrario.  
  
Review:  
  
Luna-wood: tranki no voy a dejar el fic sin terminar. Me alegro que te guste la historia. La verdad es que apartir de este capitulo no es tan diferente la historia como las otras. No se si sera en el sigiente o que pero te enteraras por que hace Hermione todo eso, al igual de un flash back de como empezaron Hermione y Draco hacerse amigo. Creo que estoy hablando demasiado.  
  
Consuelo gracias por arreglar el capitulo te a quedado fenomenal y no te procupes que me hayas tardado en re-enviarlo.  
  
FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!!!!!  
  
Dejad Review  
  
ATTE  
  
Herms malfoy  
  
"miembro de la orden siriusiana" 


	6. capitulo 6

Al desaparecer la luz verde se pudo ver que nadie entendía nada de lo que pasaba. Los miembros de la orden del fénix, la familia Malfoy y Hermione estaban con la varita en alto y con una sonrisa en la cara de la felicidad que experimentaban en ese momento.

-¿Está... está muerto?- pregunto Ron un tanto desconcertado.

-Así es. - Dijo Hermione feliz - ¡Ya no me duele la marca tenebrosa! - se lanzó en los brazos de Draco - ¡Draco! ¡Lo hemos conseguido! ¡Lo hemos podido derrotar! ¡Todo ha salido como lo habíamos planeado! - y le plantó un beso en los labios, demostrando su alegría.

-Lucius, Narcisa, Draco, Hermione… ¡Felicidades lo habéis conseguido! - dijo Dumbledore con un brillo nunca visto en sus ojos. - Hemos capturado ya a todos los mortifagos que estaban en Hogsmeade.

-Director, no habéis capturado a todos. Falta el más importante. - dijo Draco.

-A propósito… Sirius, te tengo un regalito - dijo Hermione. Sirius se extrañó y de repente apareció una jaula con una rata dentro. Estaba temblando de miedo.-  Aquí está tu permiso para estar libre: Wormtail o mejor dicho, Peter Pettigrew.

Al escuchar eso, todos los miembros de la orden se pusieron contentos, ya que uno de sus mejores compañeros acababa de ser liberado. Pero Sirius estaba en estado de shock. ¡No se lo podía creer! ¡Después de 17 años que el mundo mágico creyera que era un asesino, por fin sería liberado!

-Creo que me he perdido en toda esta historia. –dijo Ron.

-Ron, no eres el único. –Dijo Harry, mirando a Ron. El moreno se giró para mirar a Hermione que aún estaba con la jaula en las manos.- Hermione… ¿nos puedes decir que ha pasado y de que lado estas? Hace poco estabas con Voldemort y ahora estas con la orden…

- Yo, al igual que Draco, Lucius y Narcisa, (N/A ya se que Lucius y Narcisa nunca estarían al lado de Dumbledore pero da igual) estamos dentro de la orden del Fénix. Y lo que acabas de ver, en pocas palabras, ¡es la derrota definitiva de Lord Voldemort! 

-Pero… ¿cómo es que tú estás en la orden? – Preguntó Ron. - Si no te dejan entrar hasta los 18 años… ¡Y para eso te falta un año!

-Bueno… Hay excepciones. Tanto yo, como Draco, llevamos dentro dos años. Aunque creo que Draco lleva más tiempo… Todo pasó hace unos dos años, cuando me enteré quién era en realidad mi padre. Al saberlo, fui a preguntárselo a Dumbledore, para confirmar si era todo verdad.

***********FLASH BACK oficina de Dumbledore *************

- Hermione… Sé que esto es difícil para ti… Pero es verdad: Eres la hija de Voldemort. A partir de ahora tendrás que decidir por qué lado querrás luchar. Pero eso es algo que tú debes decidir. Yo no puedo interferir en tu decisión. Eres responsable de tus propios actos.- dijo Dumbledore con una mirada seria

-Profesor Dumbledore… aunque Voldemort sea mi padre de sangre, NUNCA me uniré a él. Y si lo hiciera, todo lo que tengo lo perdería. –dijo Hermione decidida.

-Me alegro que no te parezcas a tu padre. – Dijo Dumbledore.- Hermione, ¿te gustaría hacer un "pequeño" trabajo para la orden? Pero tendría que ser junto a otro estudiante de Hogwarts… – dijo tono serio.

-Claro, me encantaría. – dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, pero que desapareció luego de ver la cara del director- ¿Y de qué se trata? ¿Quién es el otro estudiante?

-Se trata de hacer un pequeño "teatro" para engañar a tu padre, que piense que seguirás sus pasos y te dé toda la información que puedas. En pocas palabras: hacer de espía. El otro estudiante es el señor Malfoy. – Al escuchar lo último, Hermione abrió los ojos como platos. 

-¿M-Malfoy es de los buenos?- dijo Hermione que no se lo acababa de creer.

-Así es.- dijo el director. Justo cuando Hermione iba a formular su protesta, alguien llamó a la puerta del despacho.- Pase.

Al abrir la puerta, entró nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

-Señor Director, tengo que hablar con usted. Es sobre mi "problema"... –dijo Draco incómodo ante la presencia de Hermione.

-Draco, no te preocupes. Hermione sabe que estás en la orden. Ella será espía también. Ustedes dos van a trabajar juntos. –dijo Dumbledore mirando a los dos jóvenes alternativamente.

-¡P-Pero Voldemort no permitirá que un mago de padres muggles se una a sus tropas! – dijo Draco preocupado.

-Draco, tienes que saber que Hermione no es de sangre muggle. Hace poco se descubrió que ella es la hija de Voldemort. - Al escuchar eso, Draco se quedó parado. No se lo podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.- ¿Tu padre nunca te dijo que el innombrable tubo una hija? Que antes de matar a los Potter, la dejo con unos muggles… 

-Ahora que lo pienso, si. Pero pensaba que si era verdad, esa hija tendría poderes que destacarían, estaría en Slytherin y que sería la heredera.

-Eso es verdad. Si soy la hija de Lord, ¿cómo es que estoy en Griffindor? –interrumpió Hermione intrigada.

-Tú has vivido con muggles y por eso has tenido una educación muy diferente a la que hubiera querido tu padre de sangre. – Dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Y qué es lo que tenemos que hacer? –dijo Draco, quebrando un silencio que se formó. Todavía bastante incómodo.

-Hermione hará lo mismo que haces tú. Fingir que eres uno de los aliados de Voldemort. –dijo Dumbledore- Cambiando de tema… Señor Malfoy, ¿qué me tenías que decir?

-¡Ah! Sí… Mi padre ha descubierto un traidor dentro de la orden. No podía creerlo cuando me dijeron que era el profesor Snape.

-Me lo temía, suerte que aún no había anunciado que tú, tu familia y Hermione estáis sirviendo en la orden.

Wolaaa!!!!

Espero que os haiga gustado el capitulo. Je je por fin e liberado a Sirius. Este capitulo lo hubiera puesto antes lo que pasa que no me iba internet L 

Review:

**Nicol-Aru**: Aqui tienes el sigiente capitulo espero que te guste.  He leido tu fic y esta muy chulo, haber cuando puedo y te dejo un Review

**Luna-wood**: no creo que haya sido para tanto para quedarse en shock, aunq tienes razon estoy cambiando un poco la historia, bueno en realidad la he cambiado vastante. 

Dejad Review!!!

Por ultimo debo darle las gracias (como siempre) a Consuelo por ayudarme con los capitulos. Hos recomiendo su fan fic se titula: Harry Potter y su sexto año

ATTE.

herms malfoy ****


	7. capitulo 7

Siento la tardanza de este capitulo lo que pasa que estaba en volquee y solo se me acudían Fics nuevos

* * *

* * *

– Hermione ahora que pienso ¿por ese motivo no hemos sabido nada de ti durante estas dos ultimas vacaciones de verano?¿Por la misión?- pregunto Harry después de estar en silencio un rato.

– Si tienes razón estas dos ultimas vacaciones e estado en casa de los Malfoy o en la mansión Raiddel ¿para qué? junto con Draco y sus padres podíamos estar pasándole información a Dumbeldore y a la orden, después de todo no se podía confiar con Snape –dijo Hermione.- aunque este verano he dado yo toda la información y he estado con Papa sola TODO el verano –acabo diciendo Hermione

– ¿Y por que no nos digites nada a Harry y a mí? Se supone que somos tus mejores amigos –pregunto Ron indignado.

– Mira Weasley vale que sois los mejores amigos de Herms, pero no nos queríamos arriesgar. Por lo que me a contado Hermione de Potter y de ti soy personas leales, pero eso mismo pensaban la antigua orden con Pettigrew y mira lo que paso sé descubrió que era un Mortifago –le contesto Draco

– También a sido gracioso ver tu cara y la de Harry cuando pensabais que os había traicionado –contesto Hermione riendo- aunque fue más chistosa la cara de Sirius al enterarse que los Malfoy's eran de los buenos- al escuchar eso se le unieron las carcajadas de Draco

– No hace gracia que por poco me desmayo, como reaccionarias si te dicen que una de tus primas, que más creía en la pureza de sangre y encima casada con un supuesto mortifago estuviera dentro de la orden –dijo Sirius que ya había salido del trance de pensar que ya era libre

– Ahora entiendo por eso la actitud de esto dos últimos años, aunque te dijo Hermione ayer té pasantes un poco al igual que hoy –dijo Harry

– Si me alegro que lo ayas entendido, aunque bueno lo que a pasado esto dos días es que me metí mucho en el papel, creo que estar hablando todo el verano con papa o Nagini me a afectado –dijo Hermione

– ¿Quién es Nagini? –pregunto Tonks que estaba escuchando la conversación

– La serpiente de Salazar Slytherin, pasa de generación en generación en los herederos de Slytherin... - pero se callo de golpe- algo anda mal –acabo murmurando con miedo

– ¿Que pasa Herms? –pregunto Draco que había sentido la ultima frase de su novia.

– Algo anda mal –dijo un poco mas fuerte para que todo el mundo la pudiera escuchar, aunque aun se le notaba el miedo en la voz- este verano Nagini me dijo que cuando Papa muriera ella aparecería de golpe delante de mí, cosa que no a pasado, algo anda mal –dijo Hermione y todos se quedaron pálido

– Vaya pequeña veo que por fin té as dado cuenta –escucharon todos una voz detrás de Hermione

– Papa –murmuro la chica

– Me as decepcionado Mione- dijo Voldemort con un tono de voz que sé notaba un odio nunca visto incluso en el mismo- al igual que los Malfoy's nunca lo hubiera sospechado de vosotros  
  
Mione nunca pensé que podías traicionar a tu padre - le dijo Nagini que estaba arrastrándose para su dirección. Al ver a la serpiente Hermione se agacho para acariciarle la cabeza  
  
Lo siento Nagi, pensé que después de todo lo que te conté este verano de mis amigos descubrirías que nunca los traicionaría, en realidad después de este ultimo verano estando los tres juntos le he cogido mucho cariño a Papa, cuando se portaba tal y como es, no el Voldemort que todo el mundo conoce - le contesto Hermione en persal al escucharla todo el mundo se sorprendió y Harry le miraba con los ojos enormes, no podía creerse que lo que acababa de sentir era su amiga Hermione, aunque si lo pensaba bien llevaba dos años sin saber mucho de ella- no os sorprendáis que hable en persal, después de todo soy la heredera de Slytherin y ese es uno de sus poderes -acabo diciendo Hermione viendo que todos le estaban mirando sorprendidos

– ¿Pero Hermione que estupideces estas diciendo? –le pregunto Harry sorprendido delante de esa declaración

– No es ninguna estupidez Harry, todo lo que le he dicho a Nagi es verdad. He estado estas ultimas vacaciones a solas con él y me a enseñado una parte que todo el mundo creía que estaba muerto, su parte de Tom Raiddel, me contó el motivo por el que sé volvió lo que es y bueno en una ronda por la mansión me encontré con su pensadero y desabrí cosas que nunca quería haber visto, en definitiva que le cogí tal cariño que estaba dudando en traicionarlo- delante de esa declaración todos se quedaron mudos y miraron con algo de temor a Hermione, nadie se podía creer que alguien le pudiera coger cariño a ese ser, aunque te mostrara su parte humana

– Hermione estas equivocada, en mi ya no queda nada de Tom Raiddel –le contesto fríamente Voldemort

– ¿A no? ¿Entonces quien era esa persona que se disfrazo de muggle para mí para poder ir al parque de atracciones? ¿Quién era quien sé reía con migo después de contar anécdotas que nos a pasado en Hogwarts? –preguntaba Hermione, contra mas hablaba mas sorprendidos se quedaban los de la orden y los estudiantes que estaban escuchando la conversación, cada vez que contaba alguna cosa que habían hecho juntos algo raro le pasaba al lord oscuro, como si estuviera luchando contra algo que tenia dentro de sí mismo- No creo que hubiera sido Pettigrew, no hubiera durado ni treinta minutos mi ritmo y lo mismo digo con Mc Gregor: Los únicos mortifegos que sabían quien era en realidad y los mortíferos más estúpidos que e visto en mi vida- continuo Hermione- a Papa y gracias, aun sabiendo que te había traicionado me as permitido hacer y una cosa que tenia ganas de hacer: Matar a Mc Gregor- acabo diciendo Hermione

– JA, eso son todas mentiras, yo el gran Lord Voldemort nunca me vestiría de Muggle- dijo para luego apuntar a su hija con la varita- te voy a matar

– A ver si me puedes matar, no creo que puedas matar al ultimo heredero de Slytherin que queda con vida –dijo Hermione mirándole directamente a los ojos, para después girarse para mirar a la orden que acababan de sacar sus varitas- no hagáis nada, sé lo que me hago, no interrumpáis si queréis que todo lo que e planeado salga bien- acabo diciendo la chica

– ¡¡¡Estas loca!!! –chillaron a la vez Ron, Harry y Draco preocupados

– Papa que no me ibas a matar, o es que no puedes –se burlo Hermione ya me cansado no has querido salir por ti solo no tengo mas remedio que utilizar el hechizo -acabo diciendo en persal, Harry al escuchar eso no entendía nada- Espíritu de Salazar Slytherin uno de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts como tu ultima heredera que hay en la tierra te ordeno que salgas del cuerpo de Tom Malvoro Raiddel y adoptes tu verdadera forma –conjuro Hermione y todos estaban quietos sin saber que tenían que hacer no entendían de nada ese conjuro o para que lo había echo.  
  
Pocos segundos después de que Hermione digiera el conjuro se fue acercando a Voldemort murmurando palabras en persal que ni Harry podía identificar, al instante de que la muchacha se parara a escasos centímetros del señor tenebroso este se desmayo y cubrió a los dos cuerpos con un inmenso humo que no dejaba ver nada a través de ese humo. Poco a poco mientras el humo se iba quitando, sé pudo ver una figura nueva, a Hermione sonriendo felizmente y a Tom Raiddel desmayado en brazos de la muchacha tumbado en el suelo.  
  
Mione si podías hacer el conjuro antes por que no lo hiciste, sabes que odio la manera de actuar de tu padre se quejo la serpiente  
  
Nagi si de golpe digiera que Papa es de los buenos me meterían en menos de un segundo en Sant Mugo - contesto Hermione- también no estaba segura de que lo pudiera hacer bien tienes que pensar que se necesita mucha energía para ese conjuro y me he arriesgado al cincuenta por ciento, sino lo hacia Salazar Slytherin que a estado poseyendo el cuerpo de Papa me hubiera matado, ahora cuida de Papa acabo diciendo la muchacha, para mirar a la persona que había salido junto después de desaparecer el humo

– así que mi heredera sabia que había poseído a tu padre –se burlo la figura

– Es un gran honor conocer al gran Salazar Slytherin–dijo Hermione sarcásticamente- ahora me las pagaras por haberle hecho eso a Papa, le as ensuciado las manos de sangre sin que él quisiera –dijo Hermione, todo el mundo miraba lo que estaba pasando sin saber que tenían que hacer, por una banda tenían al mismísimo Salazar Slytherin delante de ellos, por otra a Tom Raiddel desmayado la lado de la serpiente, por otra banda Hermione le había dicho que no hicieran nada que lo tenia todo planeado y para finalizar la muchacha estaba hablando y mirando con mucho odio a Salazar, en definitiva nadie sabia que estaba pasando, incluso Dumbeldore tampoco sabia lo que tenían que hacer y estaba algo preocupado por lo que le podía hacer a Hermione.

– Vaya veo que tienes el carácter de tu madre, una Griffindor sin duda como tu madre- dijo Salazar en ese momento Hermione le miro sin entender de lo que estaba hablando- ¿OH no me digas que no sabes quien era tu madre? –se burlo el fundador- Bueno té concederé el privilegio de saber quien es antes de morir- continuo- Tu madre es nada mas y nada menos que la hermana pequeña del heredero de Godric Griffindor, intente apoderarme de ella pero me fue inútil, así que me las apañe que tuviera una criatura con mi heredero, para luego así apoderarme de sus poderes, no seria difícil.  
  
" Al tenerte tuve el error más grande jamás cometido: tu padre se enamoro de tu madre y este se libero de mí por un momento fácilmente, pero tubo tiempo suficiente para decirle mis planes y ella se fue, no supe nada de ella asta antes de intentar matar a la familia del hermano de tu madre: Los Potter's. Descubrí que ella andaba por el mundo muggle enferma y te dejo con una familia: Los Grenger's, decidí ir a por ti después de matar a los Potter's pero me salió el tiro por la culata y el rayo me dio a mí, bueno el resto de la historia la sabrás mas o menos –acabo diciendo, ante esa declaración todos se quedaron parados

– eso quiere decir que Harry... –dijo Hermione

– Si el chico Potter es tu primo –dijo Salazar

* * *

* * *

* * *

Aquí esta el 7º capitulo, espero que os haiga gustado.

Review 

****

**PadmaPatilNaberrie: **Me alegro que té haiga gustado él capítulo anterior y lo de que Hermione no fuera una traidora, bueno mi cabeza a cambiado el fic por completo al principio la quería hacer traidora, pero me arrepentí y ya ves el resultado: una historia que gira el argumento 360º un par de capítulos. 

**barbi-Black: **Gracias por el halago de que escribo bien aunque aun me queda para poder superarte a ti y lo que Hermione y Draco tengan algo mas no lo e pensado aun pero segurísimo que si que tienen algo mas, de momento son novios y haber cuando actualazas tus historias estoy intrigada para saber como siguen.

**Nicol-Aru: **Gracias por ofrecerte para explicarme como se aceptan los review's anónimos pero al final lo descubrí sola, de todas maneras gracias

**Luna-Wood:** Je, je, aquí tienes otro giro bueno que yo sepa de momento no habrá mas giros así de golpe y lo de acabar con Voldy pues... ahora el problema será ¿cómo hago para que Hermione derrote a Salazar?, bueno eso sé vera en el próximo capitulo

Eso es todo

DEJAD REVIEW'S 

_Herms Malfoy_

_Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana_

_Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas_

_Miembro de la Orden Severusiana_


End file.
